warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Vitores Tenebras
The Vitores Tenebras is a clandestine organization formed through the ambitions of three Inquisitors sometime in the early 41st Millenium. They would station themselves within the Sephadollion Sector, and proceed to undermine it over the course of the next few years. History The Luminus Cabal The HIstory of the Vitores Tenebras can be traced back to the days of the Luminus Cabal, which had been founded before the start of what would go down in history as the Lak'vrey Retaliation. The Cabal had been founded to investigate into a number of mysterious attacks that had risen up all across the Sephadollion Sector. Through their research, they were able to discover that the cause of these events was that of the Visceri - an advanced xenos species that openly courted the daemons of Chaos. To counter this threat, a handful of Astartes chapters, Imperial Guard Regiments, and the entirely of Battlefleet Sephadollion alongside the Luminus Cabal were mobilized. It was during this time that three Inquisitors - Dalia Isiminger, Edrith Cambion, and Cutler Kar - were able to relate to one another in terms of beliefs. All three of the radicals felt like outcasts among radicals, and believed that the rest of the Inquisition was not going to far enough lengths to protect mankind from the threats it faced. The Vitores Tenebras is Born Current Status Tenebrous Ones Dalila Isiminger According to official Imperial records, Lord Inquisitor Dalila Isiminger died on the field of battle, when nothing could be further from the truth. Dalila lives under the guise of the mysterious figure known as the Magister, leader of the Animus Branch of the Vitores Tenebras. Manipulative, cunning, and utterly ruthless, Dalila works from behind the scenes while her agents slowly kill the Imperium's forces from within. Assassinations, catastrophic "accidents", and unexplained "disappearances" within the Sephadollion Sector have all been her doing, while the greater Imperium is oblivious to the Sector's plight. Edrith Cambion Edrith Cambion is the oldest, and arguably the most radical of the three Tenebrous Ones. He is the head of the Vitores Tenebras' Spiritus branch, which deals with research into psychic power and the Warp. Edrith has grown distant from his two peers, largely withdrawing from interactions with those outside his branch, save for when it is an absolute necessity. Little do his peers know Edrith has descended into madness. His mind has been corrupted by Chaos, and he now seeks a sinister new agenda for humanity. In the mean time he manages his branch through his leiutenants, and maintains the appearance of supporting the Vitores Tenebras' overall cause. Cutler Kar Cutler Kar is a symbol for rebellion against the Imprium, but few know of his location and, more importantly, that he is one of the founders of the Vitores Tenebras. Kar is head of the Corpus Branch, which deals in Xenos technology and biology. The former Ordo Xenos inquisitor puts his experience, skills and personality to good use in his job, if only to control his true sadistic nature from consuming him. Branches Animus The largest branch of the Vitores Tenebras, the Animus Branch specializes in fighting from behind the scenes. Through espionage, sabotage, blackmail and bribery do the agents of this Branch go about killing the Imperium from within. The Animus Branch is controlled by Dalila Isminger, although that infomation is privy only to the other Tenebrous Ones, as all other know her as the mysterious Magister. Spiritus Spiritus is the smallest of the Vitores Tenebras three pirmary branches. Despite this it maintains great power due to it's activities. Spiritus focuses its attention on harnessing and mastering Psychic power and Warp lore. As befitting its focus Spiritus has the largest numbers of Psykers by proportion to its overall size. This branch actively recruits psykers, be they Apostate or Sanctioned, searches for exotic psychic disciplines and delves dangerously far into the nature of the Warp. Little do the Vitores, or even most of Spiritus know, but the high command of this branch has become corrupted. The Inner Circle is now a dangerous Chaos cult with Edrith Cambion as its leader. It is likely that if this became common knowledge that the rest of the Vitores Tenebras would seek Spiritus destruction, but for now they have only suspicions. Corpus The Corpus branch of the Tenebras is headed by Cutler Kar and generally considered to be the second largest branch after Animus. It is divided into three sub-divisions-technology, biology and legatus. The technology division specialises in experimentation on Xenos and ancient technology, as well as supply the rest of the Tenebras. The biology division concentrates of genetic modification and cybernetics, all striving towards a perfect human. Finally the legatus division deals with communication between Xenos races and the rest of the Tenebras. Gladius The militant arm of the Vitores Tenebras, the Gladius Branch is a small, elite force of highly trained and/or enhanced soldiers used when the Tenebras requires brute force to get the job done. Unlike the other Branches, Gladius has no Tenebrous One to command it, instead small detachments of this Branch serve as a strike force for the other three Branches. While lacking in sheer numbers, the soldiers of the Gladius are not a force to be trifled with. Operations Quotes About Feel free to add your own! Category:Rebels Category:Organizations